Norman and Adrian Meet Olivia
Minutes later, the brothers were rushing down to the banquet hall. Norman was moving Adrian to the curtains while a servant was trying to adjust Norman's wig, but Norman shoved him away in annoyance. Adrian nervously said, "I'm done for. Father will kill me!" Norman assured him, "Don't worry. Nobody will even notice us coming in." He pulled back the curtain and they both went through it, and they saw Rathoug and Mousetoria standing by them. And all nobility and citizens of Egypt were applauding for them. Adrian looked at Norman and said under his breath, "Nobody will even notice." Norman chuckled nervously, and Mousetoria came over to them. "Ah, the young princes," she said, as she embraced her two sons. She looked at Adrian and said to him with a frown. "Adrian, you have just been named prince regent. You are now responsible for overseeing the temples. I suggest you get over there and thank your father." Adrian went over to where Rathoug was with a smile, happy about his new role and for what his father was doing for him. Norman and Mousetoria applauded, and the mouse queen said to him, "Apparently, Norman, someone thought he... just needed the opportunity." Norman knew she was referring to Rathoug, and that he came to his senses about what he told him about Adrian needing his approval. He came over to Adrian and Rathoug and said with a smile, "My lord Pharaoh. I propose that the high priests offer tribute to their new regent." He gestured them to one of the tables, where Bob was taking a drink of wine, and George was munching on some fruit. Rathoug smiled, "An excellent idea." He called out to the priests, "George! Bob!" George nearly choked on his food, and Bob spat out his wine in surprise. They thought of what to do, and George whispered to him, "Bob. The Median girl." Bob replied, "That's a good idea!" "Go get her," George said, as he rushed to the center of the hall, and Bob ran off to fetch the girl. Norman and Adrian sat on the steps as the lights dimmed and a spotlight shined on George. He announced, "By the power of Ra, we present for your delectation and delight, an exotic apparition stolen from a faraway land." He threw something on the ground and made smoke appear as he twirled a ball of smoke attached to a rope around it. In an instant, a bunch of colored walls appeared, and George moved away to show what he and Bob had for Adrian. The walls came down and revealed a young lady mouse on a male unicorn pony while Bob held a long rope that tied to her wrists. This young lady mouse was a few years younger than Norman, with tan fur, a mole on her right cheek, curvy ears, brown eyes with long eyelashes, pink ear innards, a dark red heart-shaped nose, thin, black eyebrows, and little hands and feet, wearing a blue vest, white panties, a baby blue bedlah top that shows her midriff, matching Arabian pants with golden linings, gold armbands, and a blue headband with a sapphire brooch centered on top. She also goes barefoot. Her name was Olivia Flaversham. The male unicorn pony has a white coat, a Cutie Mark that consists of an indigo shield with a magenta shine on it and three powder blue stars above, aqua eyes, and a blue, navy blue, and aqua mane and tail. His name was Shining Armor, Olivia's pet horse. Norman and Adrian looked at the mouse girl in amazement. George announced as he took the rope from Bob, "We offer you this delicate desert flower." He yanked the rope and pulled Olivia off of Shining Armor and had her stand in front of the princes. Adrian came over to her with a smirk and said, "Let us inspect this desert flower." He gripped her face, and Olivia snapped her teeth at him. The mouse prince quickly brought his hand away before she could bite him and said, "More like a desert cobra." Norman chuckled, "Not much of a snake charmer, are you?" Adrian gave Norman a smirk and said, "That's why I give her to you." He lightly shoved Norman up to Olivia. Norman stammered, "No, no, no. That's very generous of you, but-" Olivia growled at him, "I won't be given to anyone. Especially an arrogant, pampered palace brat." Adrian chuckled at her backtalk, and the guests all laughed. He whispered to Norman, "Are you going to let her talk to you like that?" Norman came up to Olivia and said to her sternly as he pointed at her, "You will show the proper respect for a prince of Egypt!" Olivia glared at him, "But I am showing all the respect you deserve... none!" She tugged the rope out of Bob's hands and twirled around to hit the princes with it. The guards, Isaac, Christian and Paul, were about to come over to make her stop, but Norman said to them, "No! Wait!" He leaped over to where Olivia was and grabbed the rope. "Be still!" he said to her. The guest gasped and Olivia yelled at Norman as she pulled on the rope, "Untie this rope! I demand you set me free!" "Be still!" Norman said as tried to get a good hold of the rope. "Let go!" Olivia demanded him. Norman looked behind her and said to her with a devious smirk, "As you wish." He lets go of the rope and Olivia fell backward with a loud yelp and landed in the pool. The guests and Norman all laughed at her and he looked behind to see Rathoug and Mousetoria frowning at him. The mouse Queen looked at him with a look of disappointment, then she looked away from him, embarrassed at how he treated Olivia. Adrian came over to Norman, laughing. He called out to Fidget, who was helping Olivia out of the pool, "You there! Have her dried off and sent to Prince Norman's chambers!" He turned to face Rathoug and said to him, "If it pleases you, Father, my first act as regent is to appoint Norman as royal chief architect!" He took off his turquoise ring and placed on Norman's finger and the guests applauded for them. Norman looked at the ring and smiled, happy about his adoptive brother's first plan and his new job. He looked over to Olivia, who was draped in a towel and soaking wet while Fidget was guiding her out of the hall. She looked back at Norman with a glare as she adjusted her headband. Norman looked at her with regret, realizing what he did to her. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies